1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine and, more particularly, to a washing machine having legs at a base to adjust the height thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a washing machine removes pollutes from clothes and linens by sequentially performing predetermined operations, such as washing, rinsing, and spin-drying, using water and detergent. Hereinafter, laundry is referred as clothes and linens.
The washing machine includes a base at the bottom of the washing machine. The base supports the weight of the washing machine and includes a plurality of legs for adjusting the installation height of the washing machine and for balancing the washing machine, horizontally. Each of the legs includes a bolt unit screw-assembled at one of four corners of the base and a support disposed at the bottom of the bolt unit and placed at a location where the washing machine is installed. If the leg rotates in one direction, the height of the washing machine increases because the bolt unit is drawn out from the base in a downward direction. On the contrary, if the leg rotates in the other direction, the height of the washing machine decreases because the bolt unit is inserted into the base in an upward direction. That is, the installation height of the washing machine can be adjusted, and the washing machine can be horizontally balanced by turning the blot unit in one of directions.
However, a washing machine has a problem that the legs may be over-unscrewed or completely separated from the base when the legs are adjusted in height. That is, the bolt unit, screw-assembled at the base, has a limited length. Therefore, the unscrew height of the leg is limited. However, a user generally adjusts the height of the legs without the unscrew height considered.
If a user completely unscrews the legs from the base because the user adjusts the heights of the legs without the unscrew height considered, the user must reassemble the legs at the base. it is annoying to a user or it takes a long time to install the washing machine. If the legs are over-unscrewed from the base when a user adjusts the legs in height, the legs are unstably disposed at the base. That is, the washing machine is unstably installed. Therefore, the washing machine is vibrated and generates noise when the washing machine operates.